


You'll Never Have to Beg

by Konfessor2U



Series: Advent Calendar for Facebook prompts from Sherlockian Lovers page [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, Baby It's Cold Outside, Dancing to Christmas songs, Day 10, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Facebook prompts, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg makes Sherlock dance to his favorite Christmas song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Have to Beg

“Hand me that one there?” Sherlock pointed with one long finger without looking up from the file he was currently scanning. He sat sideways on one end of the couch with his gangly legs draped over Greg’s lap. In light of not having a current open investigation, they made it a point to spend time going over the cold case files hoping that Sherlock could work them out. Greg had read them dozens of times, Sherlock probably half that, so the D.I. sank back into the couch cushions after handing him the file he asked for, simply watching Sherlock's eyes dart around the pages, soaking up all the information.

The Christmas music in the background was the bargain for the night, it was getting close to Christmas and Greg loved the holiday music. When Sherlock asked if he wanted to look over some case files, the only stipulation was that it be a quiet night in, enjoying a hot cuppa and relaxing Christmas music, not an uncomfortable all-nighter in the conference room at the Yard.

Greg watched, enraptured, as Sherlock slowly pulled the long end of a candy cane out of his luscious mouth. To anyone on the outside looking in, they would say the two were a couple, but they weren’t; as much as Greg would like them to be. They had never even kissed, but they acted like an old couple that had been together forever, always with each other, Sherlock staying overnight and they cuddled a lot.  Greg was perfectly content to keep it that way, if it was working. He never wanted to push Sherlock into doing anything with him. They have known each other long enough to know the value of their friendship and appreciate that it goes deeper than the cases they dealt with every day.

Gently running his palm up into the leg of Sherlock’s trousers along his calf, Greg adored the tiny shiver his touch triggered and he smiled at how the detective was pretending not to have noticed the touch and continued reading, still sucking on the candy cane innocently. The funny thing about Sherlock eating a candy cane like that, Greg knew, was that he really didn’t have a clue he was being so enticing. Never in the last twelve years had Sherlock ever come on to him in a sexual way, it was always just a comfortable closeness. It was an easy, familiar, incredible closeness that Greg had never wanted to stir because _this_ made him feel secure.

His attention perked at hearing his all-time favorite Christmas song “Baby, It’s Cold Outside” come on the iPod playlist. Greg gently lifted Sherlock’s legs from his lap and stood up ignoring the glare he received for disturbing the warm comfort of the couch.  He held out a hand to Sherlock, who allowed himself to be pulled from his seat despite the over dramatic eye roll. He never denied Greg a dance when he asked for one, which wasn’t often but frequent enough during the holiday season that it was easier to just dance or else be pestered for the rest of the evening.

Greg’s arm snaked around Sherlock’s waist and Sherlock’s arm lay over his shoulder. Their free hands found each other and they began to sway in time to the music. Sherlock was tall, long and lanky but he had a grace about him that Greg could never get enough of, and he showed it well in the small steps they made. They both relaxed into each other and moved easily about the room, careful to avoid the furniture and stacks of files Greg had brought home from work.

When the song was over, Sherlock drew him in for a hug, which was not an uncommon thing for them. The man pressed his face down into Greg’s neck and inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar, pleasanly unique smell of him. Greg wasn’t going to complain about the length of the embrace and rubbed light tickling patterns across Sherlock’s back to say that _this_ was ok. However, he soon began to think that the hug was bordering on obscenely drawn out. That is when he felt the lips on his neck, soft and warm, and slightly dry but real.

“Sherlock?” His voice was barely above a whisper, air rasping out of his too dry throat. He was too afraid to move.

“I know you love that song, and that you love to dance to it. Perhaps it’s the old sound.” Greg scoffed, old? “Maybe it’s the instrumental accompaniment and it could even be the harmony. I _do_ love a song that harmonises perfectly.” Sherlock said matter of factly and pulled away just enough to look Greg in the eyes. “But it is about one person _begging_ the other to stay.” He had to look away, he couldn’t stand the intense look from Sherlock and all of a sudden what felt like a comfortable distance between them now felt crowded and foreign. He was constantly worried that Sherlock would grow bored of him and leave, or actually find someone to have a relationship with and _damn him_ for being able to see that.

“You do know that I will never leave you?” Sherlock asked quietly. “You’ll never have to beg me to stay.”

Greg couldn’t think of what to say, but all he knew was that he never wanted to let this brilliant, beautiful, difficult man out of his arms or out of his sight. “Thank you,” he whispered finally, hugging Sherlock tight to him.


End file.
